Amphitheatrics
Amphitheatrics & Abominations is an event quest zone. It can be entered at any time but a Beast Fight Token is required to fight the only node. "An island full of monsters... That's bad." Enemies Encounters *1. Chaluan Hydra Notable Loot There is no loot gained from any difficulty in this mission hub. Walkthrough Boss Encounters In order to access Node 1, you must first create a Beast Fight Token from 3 fragments, which drop from the Chaluan Hydra (Brawl Boss). Defeat Chaluan Hydra to unlock Chaluan Hydra (Brawl Boss). Transcript "The whole island was like a battlefield. There were bodies all over the place -- humans, elves, dwarves, goblins, and gnomes. Or bits of bodies, I should say. Almost none of them were whole. Most had been torn limb from limb, or ripped clean in half. In some places we had to walk on spilled guts, because there was nowhere else to step. A lot of the boys threw up, which just made it worse for the people coming along behind them. Then there were the monster carcasses -- great big heaps of butchered meat, scales, and fur. I don't mind admitting, I was damn glad they were already dead. Otherwise we might have become part of the mess. It looked like anyone who'd survived was long gone. Probably got on their ships and sailed off, we thought -- and who could blame them? But when we explored the amphitheater, we found people hiding in the chambers and tunnels that ran underneath. Those places reeked of piss and crap. Turned out that they'd locked themselves down there when it all started, and hadn't dared to come out since. Some were half-starved. Others had better luck -- they'd hidden in the food storage rooms. When I gathered them all together and started asking questions, they shoved forward a sorry looking bastard whose clothes were soaked with every kind of foulness you could imagine. But they were expensive clothes. And his jewelry was still shining under all the blood and filth. I could see he was someone important. So I had him cleaned up and taken to one of the rooms. He tried to keep his mouth shut. But we beat that out of him quick enough. When he started talking, the first thing that came out was his name: Norbert. The second, that he was a wealthy merchant from Baird -- and that he'd make us all rich if we let him go. I had the boys give him a bit of a kicking to knock that idea out of his head. I told him that they'd use their swords next time. After that, we got the whole story. Norbert and a group of other rich merchants had come up with a way to make themselves richer. Since the king had banned the arenas from putting on fights to the death, they'd decided to hold their own games in secret. One of them knew that there was an amphitheater on Ludus Island, built back when that old empire with its centurions and whatnot had its claws in the kingdom. The stupid bastards spent a load of coin smuggling monsters in from all over the place. Some of the things were so huge, I don't know where they found ships big enough. But they managed it, and thought they'd make a fortune from people who'd pay to see them fight. They spread the word, and sold entrance passes to anyone who had enough gold and could keep their mouths shut. Even arranged for them to be ferried over from the mainland. Norbert didn't know how the monsters got loose. He blamed the mages who were supposed to be keeping them calm with magic. But however it was, the things went berserk and attacked the crowd. He didn't know who killed them either. Nor did any of the others. They were already hiding when it happened." -- Commander Reginald's report on the Ludus Island massacre Category:Amphitheatrics & Abominations Category:Zones